User blog:Orion Caelum/Epic Rap Battles of BSCN!
Intro EPIC RAP BATTLES OF BSCN! TANKSWINGER! VS! USS ENTERPRISE CVN-65! BEGIN! Tankswinger Picture a new user joining the wiki Learning from your mistakes to become a much better commander Now picture the juggernaught that is PCV Who can bunker bust all over your asteroid belt scene! Try to duel with me, USS, ya must be Psycho I'll bring back the Nightmare and take a bite of your glorified lifeboats I'm always so on the top of BSC -- the game, I get vertigo My fleet's in LEO, waiting for me to murder ya I rocked the Fissure and Neo-Earth; your navies got nixed You rock as many ships as that schlep Admiral Phoenix Next time you're cowering behind Israel or AIF from PCV's might Check your scanners, see me bringing a flying ship blight I produce battleships, with skill that lasts for ages You produce a navy that lies so much, it has two faces Maybe next time I visit, you'll be a bit more gracious Now kiss my full moon and just bask in my greatness! Enterprise CVN-65 That was a close encounter of the wannabe-communist kind But there won't be a pretty ending this time Half your billions should go to Owlfeathers ]Now brace yourself as I reveal my brilliance I'm the master of diplomacy, and on the mic intense No defense against Enterprise once he presents My skill is enormous, orchestrate UAC hierarchy performance You're more horrible than AP -- and even more landwhale-enormous Come on, mind control and lasers to stir the fears up I squeezed screams out of reborn Nazis in Europe I'm the best mamma-jamma ever stood behind a navy Wreck posers and kick you back to when you were a baby Owlfeathers117 What? Give me a Tylenol; stop rhyming, you all Guys, you got no style at all; I'm the king of dialogue There's only one reason I know any of you; you're just too humdrum And I've seen sicker raps when I coughed on some Mace, you tried to win against UAC, but couldn't do that I'm surprised I even let you join 'cause you were so fat Look it up, it's a true fact. Too lazy to do research? Wikipedia that Now allow me to attack USS the hack. Due to your loss of Neo-Earth, a failure's what I label you It looked like some suicide battle AP would do Ask anybody "Who's the best navy on this site?" The best you'll get is "I guess UAC is kinda nice?" The posts that I write are the cleanest But when I grip mics I'm the meanest You bet Owl is a genius A greater man than you from the brain to the penis Caelum Genius is a powerful word, but there's no reason to use it 'Less you're talking about the Caelum, then there's really nothing to it Every thing I do is visionary Every single ship a painting made exactly how I wanna make it Do another battle and get it right, though I'll still destroy your fleet another time The audience all love me, I'm the bomb, drop esoteric-tech rhymes Like clockwork, make you all hurt, beat PCV, Protoss, and Sith the color purple Your raps to your navies are the worst waste of potential since when 2 ended Portal! TheAlphaTheOmega That's enough, I've heard enough crap from all of you Why don't I come down there and show you what a real King can do? I swoop low with the Narada, no second-in-command, I work solo If there's one thing I've learned, (female dogs, plural), this game is about mother(you know) power Aneph rules this wiki, y'all, mother(you know) power Make all your navies get some real mother(you know) power I set up shop, made a few ships, got that Got Milk power Rose to Nero and Khan, now I rule this wiki from backstage with my sheer power I ain't got that weight on my conscience, I don't give a (bleep) I take my spoils of war to the bank and I sign the deposit with my nuts I give the people what they love, while the godmodders say I'm evil Got no time to deal with petty wars, while I'm working with the whole wiki's upheaval Got a gift from above, and my creations are unparalleled lethal When it comes to shipbuilding and tech, no user is my equal Outro WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EPIC RAP BATTLES... OF BSCN! Category:Blog posts